Fightopsy (anime)
An animated adaptation of Atsushi Okubo and Tajiri Nomizu's manga, Fightopsy, was directed by Tetsuro Araki and produced by the animation studio ufotable. It premiered on Animax beginning July 4, 2013, with a TV Tokyo airing following suit shortly after. The anime has been announced to have a total of 48 episodes. Viz Media and Manga Entertainment announced that they have licensed Fightopsy in North America and the UK, respectively; Viz recently confirmed an English dub of the series, which began airing through Adult Swim's Toonami programming block on June 7, 2014. Differences from the manga *A few characters are said to receive dye jobs that are either slightly different to how they originally appeared or completely new. *Even though fanservice has been toned down, the amount of violence has been given a bit of an upgrade; because of this change, Fightopsy airs late during the night. *Three or four filler episodes have been added into an otherwise canon plot. *The final arc of the series, Paradigm, is significantly shorter in the anime compared to its original counterpart, cutting out much of the elements and merely focusing on the fight between Hirosuke and Akubi. Staff *Original creator: Atsushi Okubo *Original character design: Tajiri Nomizu *Direction: Tetsuro Araki *Character design: Takeshi Koike *Chief animation director: Mitsuru Obunai *Storyboard chief: Hidehito Ueda *Color design: Emi Chiba *Art direction: Junichi Higashi *Photographic direction: Ryoma Sakamoto *Editing: Seiji Morita *Sound direction: Yoshikazu Iwanami *Music: Yoko Kanno *Music work: Sony Music Entertainment *Animation work: ufotable *Production: Fightopsy Prime Incorporated *Broadcaster: Animax, TV Tokyo *Recording studio: Tabac English crew *ADR direction: Suzanne Goldish *ADR script: Liam O'Brien *Executive producer: Hidemi Fukuhara *Recording engineer: David Barr *Broadcaster: Toonami (Adult Swim), Neon Alley *ADR production: Studiopolis Music Opening *Ling Tosite Sigure - "Beautiful Circus" (1st opening); episodes 1-14 *12012 - "Gekkou" (2nd opening); episodes 15-28 *Dir En Grey - "Sustain the Untruth" (3rd/final opening); episodes 29-46 Ending *Eir Aoi - "Cobalt Sky" (1st closing); episodes 1-14 *Spyair - "Stand Up" (2nd ending); episodes 15-28 *Aldious - "I Don't Like Me" (last closing); episodes 29-48 Voice cast Japanese *Mitsuhiro Ichiki - Hirosuke Amano *Akeno Watanabe - Minerva *Toru Okawa - Shino Wabimura *Kenyu Horiuchi - Akubi Denomi *Junko Minagawa - Vanitas *Eiji Takemoto - Niwatori "Niwa" Hamakunta *Yumiko Kobayashi - Zakure Ichito *Madoka Yonezawa - Onuka Nabe *Tetsuya Kakihara - Eizan Rojirina *Yuji Ueda - Hunter *Daisuke Ono - Bon Tatsu *Atsuko Tanaka - Datuku Ueno *Kappei Yamaguchi - Rei Okamoto *Ryota Osaka - Vurakamo Fujisaki *Yuri Amano - Takoto Toriya *Shigeru Chiba - Corporal Abe, narration (Ep. 1) English *Brian Beacock - Hirosuke Amano *Mela Lee - Minerva *Patrick Seitz - Shino Wabimura *Jamieson Price - Akubi Denomi *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Vanitas *Roger Craig Smith - Niwatori "Niwa" Hamakunta *Barbara Goodson - Zakure Ichito *Cristina Valenzuela - Onuka Nabe *Steve Staley - Eizan Rojirina *David Vincent - Hunter *Yuri Lowenthal - Bon Tatsu *Laura Bailey - Datuku Ueno *Quinton Flynn - Rei Okamoto *Sam Riegel - Vurakamo Fujisaki *Nika Futterman - Takoto Toriya *Wally Wingert - Corporal Abe Episode list Arc I: Fightopsy Prime *Episode 001 - "Hirosuke"; July 4, 2013 (original airdate); June 7, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 002 - "Sing a Sadistic Lullaby"; July 11, 2013 (original airdate); June 14, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 003 - "The Sincerest of Breakdowns"; July 18, 2013 (original airdate); June 21, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 004 - "Destroyed Mask"; July 25, 2013 (original airdate); June 28, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 005 - "Atrophied Tolerance"; August 1, 2013 (original airdate), July 5, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 006 - "I Fall from Grace"; August 8, 2013 (original airdate), July 12, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 007 - "Vanitas"; August 15, 2013 (original airdate), July 19, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 008 - "Evil Pugilist"; August 22, 2013 (original airdate), July 26, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 009 - "Wilted Rain"; August 29, 2013 (original airdate), August 2, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 010 - "My Sanity on the Funeral Pyre"; September 5, 2013 (original airdate), August 9, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 011 - "Concluding the First Tournament"; September 12, 2013 (original airdate), August 16, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 012 - "Blood Is Thicker than Water"; September 19, 2013 (original airdate), August 23, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 013 - "Disturbing Suspense, Horrifying Tragedy"; September 26, 2013 (original airdate), August 30, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 014 - "Omen"; October 3, 2013 (original airdate), September 6, 2014 (English airdate) Arc II: Sanity Slippage *Episode 015 - "Am I Dead?"; October 10, 2013 (original airdate), September 13, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 016 - "Octagonal Stairway"; October 17, 2013 (original airdate), September 20, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 017 - "Ruination"; October 24, 2013 (original airdate), September 27, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 018 - "Impetus"; October 31, 2013 (original airdate), October 4, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 019 - "Amphetamine"; November 7, 2013 (original airdate), October 11, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 020 - "Twitching Cleaver"; November 14, 2013 (original airdate), October 18, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 021 - "I (Can't) Be Saved"; November 21, 2013 (original airdate), October 25, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 022 - "The Right to Go Insane"; November 28, 2013 (original airdate), November 1, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 023 - "Paragon of Lies"; December 5, 2013 (original airdate), November 8, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 024 - "Crossing the Rubicon"; December 12, 2013 (original airdate), November 15, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 025 - "Firestarter"; December 19, 2013 (original airdate), November 22, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 026 - "Minerva"; December 26, 2013 (original airdate), November 29, 2014 (English airdate) *Episode 027 - "Howling Sun"; January 2, 2014 (original airdate), January 3, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 028 - "Genesis"; January 9, 2014 (original airdate), January 10, 2015 (English airdate) Arc III: Mark of the Beast *Episode 029 - "Age of the Enigma"; January 16, 2014 (original airdate), January 17, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 030 - "Cesspit"; January 23, 2014 (original airdate), January 24, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 031 - "Gomorrah"; January 30, 2014 (original airdate), January 31, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 032 - "Ecstatic Tyrant"; February 6, 2014 (original airdate), February 7, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 033 - "Massacred Love"; February 13, 2014 (original airdate), February 14, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 034 - "The Chanting Miscreant"; February 20, 2014 (original airdate), February 21, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 035 - "Bastard Child"; February 27, 2014 (original airdate), February 28, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 036 - "Akubi Denomi"; March 6, 2014 (original airdate), March 7, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 037 - "Chelsea Smile"; March 13, 2014 (original airdate), March 14, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 038 - "Sporadic Deathwish"; March 20, 2014 (original airdate), March 21, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 039 - "Deflowering Curtains"; March 27, 2014 (original airdate), March 28, 2015 (English airdate) Arc IV: Paradigm *Episode 040 - "Marmalade Inside the Climax"; April 3, 2014 (original airdate), April 4, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 041 - "A Sonnet for the Adulterated Reviver"; April 10, 2014 (original airdate), April 11, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 042 - "Fightopsy Prime vs. the Lone Wolf"; April 17, 2014 (original airdate), April 18, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 043 - "Halo Over a Ruby Tongue"; April 24, 2014 (original airdate), April 25, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 044 - "The Grandiose Downpour"; May 1, 2014 (original airdate), May 2, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 045 - "Star-Crossed Fallacy"; May 8, 2014 (original airdate), May 9, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 046 - "Now Madness Withers and Withers..."; May 15, 2014 (original airdate), May 16, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 047 - "Lasting Impressions on a New Victory"; May 22, 2014 (original airdate), May 23, 2015 (English airdate) *Episode 048 - "Evermore"; May 29, 2014 (original airdate), May 30, 2015 (English airdate)